


nothing new

by clarcmontdiaz



Series: memories from the wall [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew retires, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Retirement, the reporter is annoying, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarcmontdiaz/pseuds/clarcmontdiaz
Summary: Date:August 15, 2025STAR GOALKEEPER ANDREW MINYARD ANNOUNCES HIS RETIREMENT
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: memories from the wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025482
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	nothing new

**CNN, SPORTS SPECIAL, EXY, STAR GOALKEEPER ANDREW MINYARD’S RETIREMENT INTERVIEW**

**REPORTER** : Hello, Mr. Minyard. Thank you for agreeing to this interview, we know you don’t do many.

 **MINYARD** : You are welcome. This is an important thing, I figured I could let one happen.

 **REPORTER** : We’re glad you decided this way. In the last couple of days, we gathered so many questions from your fans and our writers to ask you. If you’re ready, let us begin.

 **MINYARD** : Sure.

 **REPORTER** : We’re going to start with more professional questions. Mr. Minyard, you are only 38, and we know many goalkeepers who have played until their mid-forties. Of course, 38 is certainly a valid age to retire, but what made you decide this way? Did your retirement occur from a conflict with your team or such thing like that, or did you decide on your own?

 **MINYARD** : I have been thinking about retiring for a long time, so no, it didn’t occur from a conflict with my team or as you called, such thing like that. I don’t have any problem with my team, they even wanted me not to retire. 

**REPORTER** : Alright, next question. You have recently made history for the only goalkeeper to have 3 Olympic gold medals. And you made it to the Exy Hall of Fame. You are the youngest goalkeeper to write your name on the Hall. How do you feel about that?

 **MINYARD** : I am deeply grateful for all my achievements. 

**REPORTER** : Do you plan on coaching? Like your fellow teammate Kevin Day? 

**MINYARD** : First of all, Kevin didn’t make that decision on his own, he’s a dumbass. His father forced him. 

**REPORTER** : He is coaching Palmetto State Foxes, right? You also met Kevin Day there, when you were playing together.

 **MINYARD** : Yes, he is only coaching the Foxes because even though his father knows Kevin was the world’s most hated assistant coach, he doesn’t have anyone he trusts enough for the Foxes.

 **REPORTER** : The Foxhole Court is still really important to you guys, I see.

 **MINYARD** : Even though I mostly refuse that, yes. We are the original Foxes, and David Wymack still thinks we’re his 20-year-old disaster kids. We formed a family, he doesn’t want his Foxes to go to someone he doesn’t trust. 

**REPORTER** : Why didn’t he consider your captains when you were still playing as a Fox? I mean, 15 years ago’s Foxes?

 **MINYARD** : Our captains were Dan Wilds and Neil Josten. Dan is going to coach a pro team, she already has her contract as you must know, and Josten hasn’t retired yet. We’re glad he hasn’t. We all know he’d be a great coach but no one trusts his mouth. 

**REPORTER** : I think this is the first time you said something positive about your long time rival, Neil Josten. We know you guys’ relationship is not heated as it was five or six years ago, but this is the first time you’re talking positively about him. Are you two friends now?

 **MINYARD** : We’ve never been friends with Josten.

 **REPORTER** : Okay. I think we can skip to more personal questions if you want?

 **MINYARD** : Sure.

 **REPORTER** : What are you planning to do after you retire? You have never seen with anyone but your former teammates, the Foxes, and even that was rare. Do you plan on getting into the dating pool? What are your plans?

 **MINYARD** : Who said I wasn’t dating someone?

 **REPORTER** : Well, we just assumed because you never had an outing with anyone. Does this mean you are dating someone? 

**MINYARD** : I’m not dating anyone, no. What am I, 17?

 **REPORTER** : Okay then, back to our question. Do you plan on coaching a team after you retire?

 **MINYARD** : No, I don’t think any team would be patient enough to deal with me. Not that I don’t get offers, though.

 **REPORTER** : Then what are you planning on doing?

 **MINYARD** : Well, now what I’m retiring and my partner isn’t, because he is an exy junkie, I think I’m going to be the stay at home dad. 

**REPORTER** : Your partner… And did you just say ‘dad’? You are a father?

 **MINYARD** : I don’t know how it is relevant to my retirement but yes, I am.

 **REPORTER** : How are we learning this now? 

**MINYARD** : Because no one has ever asked about it, duh.

 **REPORTER** : This is a lot of news, so you’re saying you’re a father and you have a partner. When did these things happen? We know you’re a very closed off person, you don’t even have any social media other than Twitter where you tweet once every month, but this is shocking news.

 **MINYARD** : Which one are you asking first? My partner or my fatherhood? Be coherent.

 **REPORTER** : Why don’t we start with your partner? When did that happen? You said you weren’t dating anyone just minutes ago.

 **MINYARD** : Because I am married.

 **REPORTER** : Okay, when did you and your wife meet?

 **MINYARD** : *Chuckles* Wife? Oh, god forbid.

 **REPORTER** : But didn’t you just say-

 **MINYARD** : My husband and I met in college. 

**REPORTER** : Your husband? Oh, I’m so sorry for assuming. Please continue.

 **MINYARD** : You should be. Anyway, there isn’t much to talk about him. We met during college and that’s it. 

**REPORTER** : Was he an exy player like you? Or was he playing any sport at all?

 **MINYARD** : No, no, he is an athlete. He played exy with me. 

**REPORTER** : But according to our records; you played with Matt Boyd, who is now married to fellow teammate Dan Wilds, Dr. Aaron Minyard, who is your brother, Nicky Hemmick, your cousin, Kevin Day, and Neil Josten.

 **MINYARD** : Your reading is great. I can’t say the same for your brains, though. You answered your own question.

 **REPORTER** : So that makes… Kevin Day? You are married to Kevin Day?

 **MINYARD** : You need to go and wash your tongue. The audacity to think Kevin and I are together… You’re going to make me barf.

 **REPORTER** : So you’re married to Neil Josten? The Neil Josten, who you had a famous rivalry for several years?

 **MINYARD** : Congratulations, you made it.

 **REPORTER** : But how can that be? You hated each other. 

**MINYARD** : Oh don’t be fooled, I hate him. But he is attractive. Or was, now he’s old, he doesn’t have the looks he had when we were in our twenties.

 **REPORTER** : This is quite a shock for me, please forgive my reactions. 

**MINYARD** : ...

 **REPORTER** : You and Neil Josten. That is a thing no one’s ever thought about before. When did you get together, also in college?

 **MINYARD** : I thought this interview was about my retirement. 

**REPORTER** : Okay then, let’s skip to your fatherhood. You and Neil Josten are fathers, when did that happen?

 **MINYARD** : I’m still thinking this interview is for my retirement. 

**REPORTER** : Well, you said you were gıing to be a stay at home dad after you retire, and we know nothing about your child. People would like to know.

 **MINYARD** : I’m sharing more than I normally would, for this being my last interview ever. Be grateful. Neil and I had our first kids, via a surrogate, earlier this year. They are 7 months old.

 **REPORTER** : Kids? Plural?

 **MINYARD** : Twins. Two girls. 

**REPORTER** : That’s wonderful, congratulations.

 **MINYARD** : *simply nods*

 **REPORTER** : So you’re going to make time for your family. That’s amazing to hear. 

**MINYARD** : …

 **REPORTER** : If you do not have anything else to tell us, our time has unfortunately ended with you today.

 **MINYARD** : Tragic.

 **REPORTER** : Thank you for joining us in this interview. We hope to hear from you soon. 

**MINYARD** : I don’t, good day.


End file.
